Strange Encounters
by Senshia-Rue
Summary: This story is a mix between Yu-Gi-Oh, sailor moon, and Inuyasha. It came from a dream I had. Shippou has to help save sango when he falls down a strange hole...


**_Hey, it's Senshia-Rue and I'd like to say a few things before I start the story._**

**_1) I don't own Inuyasha or Sailor moon._**

**_2) If you think this is weird then you can thank my imagination. I actually got the idea from a dream I had the other night and am expanding on it._**

**_3) Please review even if you hate it_**

"HIRAIKTOSU!" A voice yelled as a large boomerang like weapon soared through the sky. It slammed into a rather large dragon like creature, slashing it in half and killing it instantly. A girl with black hair tied in a pony tail caught the boomerang. She wore a black suite with pink armor on the knees, elbows, and torso. A mask covered her nose and mouth. A small fox like creature stood by her ankles. He had red hair that was as fluffy as his tail. His hair seemed tied back as to not hand gown. Not even reaching her knee in height the small Kitsune was defiantly still a kit.

"Great Job Sango!" The kitsune cheered as he hugged the lady's leg. "You showed that demon what for." The two were on a tall, plain mountain. There was no grass not trees nor snow. On fact it was extremely hot in this place. Shippou, the kitsune, looked over the edge of the cliff like structure they were on. "Wow, it's really high up." He said a little shakily as he scampered back to Sango's side.

"Be careful there Shippou, you don't want to fall." Sango said with a smile as she started to put the weapon on her back. At that point something invisible hit her wrist and sent her boomerang flying straight into a hole in the ground. A human sized demon appeared behind her, seeming to come out of no where. It slashed its mighty claws at Sango, slashing her right arm open. She undid her Katana and jabbed it at the demon, hitting it straight in the heart. A terrible scream that made shippou cover his ears echoed throughout the area as the demon grabbed Sango and with its last dieing breath unleashed a powerful wave of energy causing her to slip to the ground, unconscious and banged up.

"SANGO!" Shippou yelled frightened as he hurried over to her side. She opened her eyes a little and frowned. "Sango are you ok?" Shippou asked worried.

"Yes I'll live. But my Hiraiktosu, it fell down that hole." She said a little weakly as she nodded to the hole in the ground.

Shippou nodded and patted Sango's hand. "It's ok Sango I'll get it, you just rest here." He said with a smile before scampering over to the hole. He jumped down it to land in a small cavern. Seeing the boomerang in front of him he began to scamper over to it. Just before he reached it though a young girl with Pink hair lifted it from the ground.

"My, what a large boomerang." She said as she blinked a bit.

"Hey you let that go, that belongs to my friend." Shippou said defensively as he clenched his tiny little fists.

"Oh how cute, a small foxling. Well, too bad, this is mind now, finder's keepers." She stuck out her tong and began to walk away. "Oh and by the way, my name's Tara. Tara Strong. Tell your friend that's who has his toy."

"Sango's a girl and I don't care what your name is, give it back." Shippou yelled frustrated now. "Fox fire!" A few small blue flames latched onto Tara's pant leg and began crawling up it. She screamed a bit and shippout grabbed the weapon and started to slowly pull it away. "Oh this is taking too long." He said as he peeked over and saw Tara patting out the flames. Pulling out a leaf he transformed into this balloon like monster thing and picked the weapon up, floating over to the hole and up, leaving Tara behind. Upon reaching the top he dropped the boomerang by Sango and transformed back, gasping for air.

"Shippou are you ok?" Sango asked worried as she looked down at the small Kitsune. She was leaning against the side of the cliff that towered above them. "You managed to get my Hiraiktosu. Thank you very much."

"No problem...Sango." Shippou said while taking deep breaths.

Sango went to stand though winced and fell back with a small ow. Shippou gave her a worried look as she did so. "Sango you need to rest, don't push yourself. Just wait here, I'll go get help."

He began to scamper away when a hole opened up under him and he fell, seeming to slide down this long black tunnel. Sliding faster and faster he tried to scamper back up the other way but it was too slippery. At last he could see a light and shot out from the slide like hole landing in something very wet.

A large public pool surrounded him and he had landed in the middle of the deep end. He splashed about and sunk under before a girl with black hair picked him up in her arms and swam him to the ladder.

Shippou looked up at her after gasping for air. "Huh, Kagome...wait YOU'RE NOT KAGOME!" He yelled trying to scamper from her arms.

The girl blinked a bit, looking at him oddly. "What are you, look at that tail!" She frowned a bit.

"I'm Shippou the fox demon! Let go of me or I'll bite you!" He said as he thrashed about, scared for his life. "I've got to get help to Sango, let me go."

"Sango, fox demon...that explains the tail, but who is sango?" She asked as she set Shippou on the pool's edge. Shippou looked around very confused. "She's my friend, we came here from the past through a well and were attacked by demons. She was hurt and I went to get help when I fell down a hole and ended up here somehow. You look like Kagome." HE said fairly quickly.

"Well, my name's Rae. Not Kagome. But you say your friend needs help? I know some one who can help but you'll have to be careful. Not many people will be used to a little fox demon right away. So be quick about it." She told him an address and a direction to get there by quickly and shippou nodded.

"Thanks." He called before scampering off to the place Rae described.


End file.
